Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for recognition and distribution with respect to media. For example, in recent years, service providers have provided facial recognition to identify and tag users in photographs. A device may, for instance, upload photographs to a central repository to initiate a comparison of the uploaded photographs against tagged photographs currently stored in the central repository. If a match is found, the uploaded photographs may then be tagged with the names of users determined to be in the uploaded photographs. However, such an approach utilizes a substantial amount of device and network resources. Moreover, because complete photographs are transferred to the central repository for comparison, the approach can raise privacy concerns with respect to the users represented in the photographs.